Case management processes and applications are used to manage case-based workloads, such as mortgage or other loan applications, court cases or other legal matters, investigations, professional or business license applications, etc. Case management approaches are used to define and provide software applications and/or tools to manage instances of a type of case, each of which may follow its own and potentially different course through one or more possible states, potentially with more than one possible outcome. Typically, human or other decision makers are involved, and decisions made at various stages may result in an instance of a case entering a new state or even returning to a previous state. As a result of this complexity, case management software applications typically take years to develop, as business analysts who are experts in the business processes and requirements involved interact through numerous iterations with software developers who write the software code for the case management application.